Nothing Left
by violet-greenacre
Summary: One year ago the blood soaked war between the Templars and the mages was fought. I am given the opportunity to leave this land behind. There is nothing left for me here any more. Looking back I think about all the loses that have occurred around me, my heart clenches at the thought. Warning: Multiple character deaths. Rating might change.
1. Beginning At The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age II or any of the characters mentioned within this FanFiction.**

* * *

It's been a year since the events that have drawn me to this decision. A year since I, against all odds, sided with the Templars and fought against the mages. It was one of the bloodiest and un-necessary battles I have ever fought within. Kirkwall had still yet to pick itself up from the ashes of the battle, signs of the war still linger everywhere.

I know I no longer belong here, if I ever did in the first place. I know now that try though I had, I only added fuel to the sparking flames of distrust and dis-loyalty. I only tried what I had thought best, but not even I can convince myself of that much longer. Even if I am now the Vicount and the Templars, mages and people of this city looked to me for leadership I can't help. I'm no good unless I'm in a fight making rushed decisions that seem to find a way to kick me later.

I let out a heavy sigh as I walk through the empty dark streets. The slight rain that pattered from the sky seemed to somehow reflect my mood. I've lost track of where I am, I'm only barely looking at the ground directly in front of my feet. I no longer care.

"Hawke." A familiar feminine voice calls to me. My blood begins to boil as I recognise the person behind it. "Look, before you say anything, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would become like this." She muttered quickly.

My head snapped up as I glared harshly at her. "You think sorry can make up for what you did? You're four years to late Isabella." I nearly screamed.

"I know Hawke, trust me I know. If I'd had the courage that you have, I would have come back sooner. But I don't, I'm just a coward Hawke." She replied a touch of sadness lacing her voice.

"Why are you here? What could you possibly want from me now?" I questioned viciously.

"I came to offer you a free ride out of this hell-hole. Well you and anyone else of the gang that's still here." She smiled slightly.

"The gang? I'm the only one that stayed Isabella! Believe me if I was not the Vicount right now, I to would already be gone." My voice hissed flaring with venom.

"It's up to you Hawke, the offer is there. Are you in? Or are you staying here to watch the city inevitably burn itself down?" Isabella questioned me a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Why not, there's nothing left for me here anyway." I sighed. "But this is the last chance I will ever give you Isabella. Betray me and it will be the last thing you do, I promise you that." I added with a menacing glare.

"Alright then, the ship is set to leave at first light. Don't be late Hawke." Isabella smiled.

"As if I would." I slightly smirk in return. I turn from Isabella and make my way back towards my empty estate. Bodahn, Sandal and Orana had long since gone. The two dwarves had chosen one of the many boats that had fled the city after the battle. Orana on the other hand had somehow been killed amidst all the battles and confusion of the war. I found her the day after, she apparently had been searching for me; the letter in her cold hands had proven evidence for that.

My heart plummets as I remember the fear forever etched onto her face. There had been no piece for her as she died; I could only hope she was at peace now. The ache in my heart increases as I remember everyone I have lost. Every one of my friends is gone, forced to leave for one reason or another. There really is nothing left for me here, only emptiness.

Thinking back I recall all the people I have seen die or leave right in front of my eyes. It makes me feel so powerless. I don't deserve the title I have now. I only worked towards the estate for mother, and then before she could fully enjoy it she was ripped from this life. Then the Vicount thing just happened; the Templars would not side with Meredith, so they sided with me. Forced me to lead them and be the only voice of possible reason during this hell.

I sigh remembering everything that has happened. Somehow I am still managing to walk back, to the house that I have not considered a home for a while. I think back to how this all began.


	2. Malcolm Hawke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age II or any of the characters mentioned within this FanFiction.**

**A/N: There is a scene within this chapter that some readers may find distressing. Warning character death!**

* * *

The sun bloomed in the sky, birds chirped happily within the cloudless sky. The mid-summer heat radiated of the streets caught by the slight breeze. Crossing the bridge that was located near the entrance of Lothering a chill ran up my spine. A breeze blows past my ears, I hear a whispering on the wind, a whisper of a threat not perceived.

We were all out together as father had insisted we help the refugees. Bethany and Carver being only 17 had picked up a bit of a fuss. However father, mother and I had managed to twist their arms with the promise of free time without us bothering them. Being a year older than my siblings I was expected to be the shining example, it is a difficult task to live up to.

Two years ago Father had finished training me in the ways of the blade. He therefore left the remainder of Carver's training to me as father wanted to focus more solely upon Bethany's training. Them both being mages father had forced countless volumes in front of Bethany and taught her about the temptations of blood magic. Carver and I studied as well during this time, I was determined that we would expand our horizons more through the things we learnt.

Carver has started joking with father as we make our way around the camps. Much help is needed and we can only offer so much but we the Hawke family try our very best. I begin helping apply bandages and salves to some injured people as I giggled at father and Carver joking around.

A shrill scream rings out, echoing around us. Silence follows. I quickly finish the bandage I had been applying, looking over at father he eyes the main bride that connects our tiny home place to the rest of Ferelden. Now finished with the bandage I run towards father, Carver has already joined him as Bethany is helping mother pack up her things.

"Let's go, there may be some people in need of help." Father states as he strides forward.

"Alright father, but let's keep our own well-being in mind." Carver inputted. Father just muttered something in reply as we raced onto the bridge.

Arriving upon the bridge I noticed the section that crossed the river now lay in pieces. Looking away from the ruined road towards I noticed fire. Fire was spreading in the grasses and trees that surrounded the village. Thick smoke billowed towards us causing a coughing fit, my eyes began to sting. Blinking furiously I tried to see despite the smoke. I needed to see if anyone needed assistance. Glancing around I noticed Carver doubled over beside me holding his face in his hands. Father was nowhere to be seen. I scanned what little I could see, hoping to catch a glimpse of him even briefly.

Still nothing, my eyes streamed as the smoke raged at them. The thick grey mass swirled and surrounded me. Coughing I forced myself to move forward, forced myself to find him. As I staggered through the smoke clouded scene I furiously glanced at both sides. My tear filled eyes presented me with a blurry dark greyness. Suddenly a wind wiped towards me and the smoke clouds shifted, an area double the size of the refugee camp had now cleared of smoke. The battle was visible.

Creatures, the likes of which I had vaguely read about surrounded various people. They growled and hissed and squelched and screamed. The noises caused all hairs to stand at attention and bile to rise to the back of my throat. They were strange creatures; they came in different shapes and sizes carrying a barrage of different weapons. Some almost resembled men whilst others reminded me of the build of dwarves. A strange smell that reminded me of damp, woods and decay mixed with the burning that overwhelmed me. As I glare at these creatures my book had referred to as 'Darkspawn' I noticed that they were overwhelming the people the surrounded.

There seemed to be an endless number of these beasts. A familiar spell flew through the air dead ahead of me. I rushed forward desperate to lend my aid. Gripping the long blade father had given me for my last Birthday; I swung it forward gripping it with both hands. I began the 'dance of skill' as father liked to refer to fighting. Five of those beasts ran towards my father closing the distance, the weakness of most mages was close combat. Father was not one of them; he had skills with combat, he had trained me and Carver after all.

I watched as I narrowed the gap between me, my father and the Darkspawn, they focused upon him. Father had no one to back him up yet, I will change that. One of the taller beasts made to grab my father, I stared at the narrowing gap as another from the opposite direction to the one that was attempting to grab him landed a hit. My father crumpled forward, screaming I forced my legs to move faster, the first beast closed his grip around my momentarily stunned father.

'Almost there' I screamed inside my head. I can almost feel the breath of the foul creatures against my skin. "Father!" I screeched, his head snapped in my direction. His eyes lock with mine; tears begin to stream down our faces. A smile sweeps across his face, his goofy smile that had made the twins to giggle when they were younger. I feel my muscles force themselves into a smile as they always do when they see father smile.

The second Darkspawn plunges his blade into my father's back. I feel a scream leave my mouth as my father slumps into the beast restraining him. My chest burns as I feel like my heart hits the ground below me. Falling; somehow I'm falling, I hit the ground the same time as my father. The wind rushes from my body as I furiously attempt to retain it.

"Daughter, listen to me." A whisper of a voice calls to me. "Take your mother and siblings and get out of her. Lothering isn't safe any longer." He begs.

"I will father." I stutter as I force myself to stand once again. "Come on, I'll get you out of here." I state bending over to lift him up.

"No, Run!" He shouts, his eyes widening in fear of a terror behind me. Fear grips my body refusing to allow my head to turn. "Run Now!" He yells. My body responds forcing me into a sprint. At the screen of smoke I glace back I notice a horde surrounding my father.

'I must go back.' I think. Turning I prepare myself to run back to him. "RUN AWAY!" I hear him scream. "Protect them." He adds. A sickening crunch sound fills my ears. The tears flow more furiously down my face. Turning once more I begin my journey through the dark grey blurring everything else.

"Sister, sister where are you?" I hear Carver calling. Pivoting myself towards his yells, I grip his arm as I sprint through the smoke.

"We need to go." I say in a strangled tone.


	3. Running

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age II or any of the characters or places mentioned within this FanFiction.**

* * *

Heart pounding, breath hitching, side hurting and legs running. Carver and I managed to find Mother and Bethany somehow amongst the crisis. I briefly explain that father will be accompanying us no more, although it pains me to admit it. I know I am at fault here, if I had been quicker, if I hadn't left his side, if I'd clung to him when the smoke surrounded us, I could have saved him. Now we run.

All through the town, the fire licks at our heels. Panting we race to the other slope that leads to the main road out. Mother is tiring now and I realise we must get away, looking towards the road I see a lining of bodies and a shadowy mass of bodies charging towards us. Fear strikes, arms stretch, hands grip. I catch Mother and Bethany before they begin their climb to the slaughter site, I push them towards the old farm and the woods that lay beyond it. Confusion tints their faces but I leave them no room for argument.

"Come on you two, we can't go that way." Carver urges as he forces them to move in the new direction. Catching Carver's eye I notice him nod slightly as he grips Bethany's arm dragging her towards the small forest path. Turning my head I look at mother, letting a small smile spread across my face I hold my hand out to her. Tears leak from her eyes as she places her rough hand within my armoured ones.

Half pulling half pushing, we break through the first barrier of trees. We began to turn towards the path that father had informed us of; it was our only escape, our only hope of escape from the hell that raged around us. However not fully knowing where this path would lead had its disadvantages, the twists and turns appeared out of no way. Wide open space would suddenly open up only to become a narrow path moments later. Slopes flattened, winding paths stretched straight, paved path muddied, hard ground softened, and surroundings shifted seeming to change with each corner.

Smoke filtered like mist upon the edge of the path ahead, our now slowed journey stopped fearing what was ahead. As I made my way through my family I noticed that everyone was panting, all of them more than ready for a rest that we could not afford to take. Shifting forward the misty smoke fell through the trees surrounding me. Not thick enough to completely block my vision I squint trying to make out the path ahead. Taking a deep breath I step forward again. The forest breaks, a clearing makes itself known. Glancing around I notice a hill on my left and what appears to be a steep slope on the right. Nodding to myself I trudge back to my family.

"We appear to have made it to the mountain path." I state mainly aiming my sentence at Carver. He nods at me.

At the edge of my vision I notice a group of men sized Darkspawn running towards us. Their faces and clothes splattered with the blood of countless victims, their eyes hungry for more, and their sharp blood stained weapons in hand eager to shed the blood of another victim.

Bethany follows my gaze and sees them heading for us. She grasps her staff sending a spell in their direction. The filthy creatures are closing the distance fast. Grapping mother's arm I break into a run, the forest and the Darkspawn within begin to fall behind. Mother looks so warn out, I begin to run ahead a little preparing myself for the possibility of more of the horde being ahead. I can hear her panting heavily; she looks as though all her energy is gone. The horde growl as they advance behind us. We break past the clearing and begin onto a fairly narrow path, running right next to a mass of rock on one side and rocks piled to the other. A thick burning post sticks out of some rocks to my right, ash blowing in the wind.

Mother's breathing becomes really ragged, she grunts and I hear the sound of her hitting the floor. The horde picks up speed urged on by what they see as an easy kill. I run back placing myself between mother and the Darkspawn, Bethany and Carver join me. Bethany sends a wall of fire flying their way. I watch as they attempt to break through it, only to cause themselves burns. The leader of the pack stands roaring as he catches the full attack. The second breaks through the fire, swinging my blade I slice it away easily, it falls. A few others break through the blaze, I slice and swing, anger fuelling my tired body. Carver is close by maintaining our line of defence, whereas Bethany has taken a step back to stand the nearest to mother. I spot the last of the group running through the fire, slicing its side I prepare to make the final blow. Carver jumps and slices down the creature's front, it falls.

Glancing behind me I notice mother forcing herself to her feet. Bethany closes the distance between them her arms outstretch slightly, prepared should mother fall. I switch my glance to Carver and join him walking towards mother. She shakes her head, as she turns towards us.

"I think that's all of them." Carver states, tiredness leaking into his voice though he tries to conceal it.

"For the moment." Bethany breaths angrily as she looks towards mother.

"Maker save us, we've lost it all. Everything your father and I built…" Mother sighs shaking her head again before staring at the floor whilst and taking a step forward.

"I know how much Lothering meant to you, but we have to move." I stated regret lacing my voice.

"Yes. You're right." Mother replied as she stared at the ground again.

"We should have gone sooner! Why did we wait so long?" Bethany questions angrily snapping her head to glare at me and Carver.

"Why are you looking at us? We've been running since Ostagar!" Carver stated defensively.

I sighed, growling issuing from behind the wall of fire. 'Just what we need these two fighting at a time like this.' I think mentally shaking my head.

"Are you two insane? If we stand around, we'll die!" I asked glancing at the horde now growling at us through the flames.

"Please! Listen to your sister." Mother pleaded glancing back and forth between them.

"Then let's go. Lead on." Carver stated, gesturing away from the creatures.


End file.
